


The Sheriff's Secret

by Sherlocks Sparrow (Brink182)



Series: The Sheriff's Secret [1]
Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: M/M, Prince John is very Perceptive, Sheriff is really creepy, mild violence and language, non-con for dream, slashyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Sherlocks%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff of Nottingham has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The only non-con is when the Sheriff dreams. At least in this part of the series.

** The Sheriff's Secret **

** By: Sherlock's Sparrow **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! :)

 

The Sheriff of Nottingham had a secret that he trusted to no one. He had carried this secret with him for many years now. He knew he’d catch Robin of Loxley eventually, and _then_ he’d get what he wanted. It was just a matter of time.

 

_The Sheriff ran his hands through the golden locks of his unwilling lover, before kissing him full on the lips. The younger man tried to resist, but the Sheriff easily tossed his bound captive onto the bed. He smiled wickedly, as he heard Loxley’s screams as he raped him._

 

The Sheriff woke up, panting and sweaty. This wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of having his way with Robin of Loxley, and he knew it was far from the last.

_Someday, I shall conquer you, Robin of Loxley,_ he thought.

 

On his next trip through Sherwood Forest, the Sheriff ran into the man who haunted his perverse dreams: Robin of Loxley himself.

“What do you want, Loxley?” he asked with a sneer.

“A toll if you don’t mind,” replied Loxley.

“Why should I?” asked the Sheriff, haughtily.

Loxley put his hand on his sword hilt.

“If you refuse, I’ll have to fight you, Sheriff,” said the outlaw.

The Sheriff jumped off his horse and said, “Well, then I suppose we fight.”

He grabbed his sword.

 

The Sheriff brought his sword against Loxley’s. He dodged and parried Loxley’s sword and Loxley did likewise. Suddenly, Loxley stood behind the Sheriff and held his sword against the older man’s throat. The Sheriff felt Loxley’s lean torso against his back and his breath down his neck. He almost stroked Loxley’s cheek, but he stopped himself before his hand left his side. He felt himself beginning to grow hard at being so close to Loxley.

 

“Will you pay the toll now?” asked Loxley, “or shall I slit your throat?”

“I’ll pay. I’ll pay,” replied the Sheriff quickly.

At this point, he’d do anything to get as far away from Loxley as possible. He tossed his money pouch on the ground. Loxley sheathed his sword and scooped up the small silk bag. The Sheriff ran to his horse, mounted and rode away as fast as he could. He definitely didn’t want Loxley discovering his secret.

 

Finally, the Sheriff made it to Prince John’s castle.

“You’re late,” said the Prince.

“I was delayed,” said the Sheriff, not wanting to go into a lot of detail.

“Those outlaws in Sherwood Forest?” asked John.

“Yes. One of them.”

“Only one? Which one?”

The Sheriff paused before replying with a short, “Loxley.”

 

The Sheriff gave a small sigh as he thought back to his last encounter with Loxley.

When he had first began to desire the outlaw’s company in his bedchamber, he had not wanted to believe it, because he hated Robin of Loxley more than he’d ever hated anyone in his life. But now, he just accepted it.

Prince John noticed the Sheriff’s sigh and asked, “What, pray tell, are you thinking about?”

“Loxley,” replied the Sheriff, his mind starting to wander off into yet another sick fantasy involving the young outlaw.

 

“WHAT?” asked Prince John.

The Sheriff was brought back to the present and scrambled around mentally for an answer.

“Just thinking of ways to capture him, sire.”

He knew he hadn’t fooled the Prince one bit.

“You want him, don’t you?”

“Beg your pardon? Want whom?”

“Robin of Loxley. You want to bed him as much as you want to hang him.”

 

The Sheriff couldn’t hide it any longer.

“It’s true,” he exclaimed, “it’s all true!”

“What are you going to do?” asked Prince John.

“Not tell anyone else of my secret and find a way to capture Loxley,” said the Sheriff.

 

On his way home, the Sheriff had to pass through Sherwood Forest again. He sincerely hoped Loxley would keep his distance this time.

Unfortunately, as he was riding through a dense copse of trees, Loxley suddenly dropped down from a tree to the ground in front of the Sheriff.

 

Without a word, the Sheriff tossed a pouch of silver towards Loxley. He just wanted to be on his way home as soon as he could. Loxley easily caught the pouch. He opened it, obviously curious as to its contents.

“It’s real silver,” said the Sheriff, “may I leave now?”

“You’re being unusually generous,” said Loxley, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I’m merely in a hurry and do not have time to fight,” he replied.

Seemingly convinced, Loxley let the Sheriff pass. The Sheriff couldn’t resist in leaning down and trailing his fingers down the side of Loxley’s face briefly. The Sheriff cackled madly to himself as he caught sight of the very puzzled Loxley.

 

Upon reaching his castle, the Sheriff went to his bed, to sleep and dream of a certain fair haired outlaw.


End file.
